


Fuck It

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk tries really hard to keep his relationship with Dave platonic, but fails a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Nami on tumblr.

Dave wandered into the kitchen in his boxers still half asleep and stretching. The summer hadn’t quite impeded on the apartment yet, but soon they’d be blasting the AC in futile attempt to keep out heat. Dave yawned and opened a cabinet pulling a bowl out and reaching for the cereal that Dirk must have moved again.

Dirk sauntered into the kitchen fully dressed as Dave was climbing up on the counter to get the cereal. He stared at Dave for only a moment before catching himself and walking over to help him. He pulled Dave off the counter placing him back on the ground before grabbing the cereal for him putting it on the counter in front of him.  
“Thanks,” Dave said. He was still bleary eyed as he watched his brother walk over to the coffee pot, but he was awake enough to notice that look on his face. It was hardly even a matter of trying anymore for Dave to fluster his brother. If he moved his back just right, wore the right thing, or even just got close enough to him, Dirk would be reeling for a few moments. Dave had used it in strife a lot, but it was starting to become so much fun that he’d find himself doing it all the time.

“I have to go do something. I’ll be back in like an hour,” Dirk said. He was pouring himself coffee and trying not to look at Dave again. Dave ogled him for a moment; his shirt was a little too tight pulling up leaving a little gap between the polo and his jeans. He could feel the sudden twitching urge to touch the tanned skin and shook his head. That kind of thing was for fighting, not for normal every day, or at least he kept telling himself that, but recently that rule of his was harder to keep. “Are you listening?”

“Huh, what?” Dave asked. He glanced up at Dirk’s face quickly hoping he didn’t notice the staring. Dirk gulped down the coffee and Dave’s eyes trained on his jaw, and neck, and shoulders, and chest; Dave shook his head again.

“I said you need to get your clothes out of the bathroom and do the laundry at some point today.” Dirk was putting his mug in the sink as he spoke and Dave was taking advantage of being able to look at his arms.

“Okay,” Dave said. He watched as Dirk left the room listening for the door to click shut before going back to his food. There was a pretty good chance that Dirk would be up for strife when he got back and Dave was still a little sore from getting his ass beat the night prior. He had a plan to protect himself tonight though, but first he actually had to do the chores.

After eating quickly, he gathered all of his clothes off of the floor of the bathroom and brought them to his hamper. The laundry room was all the way in the basement and he quickly decided he didn’t want to make two trips, so he dumped Dirk’s clothes in with his before hauling everything downstairs. Splitting the clothes up according to colors, after he’d gotten the first load going he wandered back upstairs.

He sat in his jeans on the futon without a shirt because they were all in the wash and watched TV for a while. It wasn’t long before he wandered back downstairs and back up again, but knowing the dryer took forever he laid down on the futon this time, stretching out on his stomach he was impressed for a moment that he was now barely taller than its length.

The room felt warm as Dirk walked back into the apartment, it had been a bit since he’d been outside so the air almost felt comforting. He glanced around for Dave, and when he didn’t immediately find him, he wandered over to the futon to put down the bag and pizza box he had in his hand, but stopped as soon as he found Dave. Almost curled in a ball, his shades slightly askew, his mouth hung ever so slightly open, and shirtless, Dave was definitely a sight to behold. Dirk stared for a while contemplating different scenarios in his head, but quickly found those thoughts all moving South of his belt.

Placing the pizza and bag down, Dirk quickly ran for Lil’ Cal knowing just what he should do to take his mind off of everything. He set the puppet in front of Dave bopping his head with it just enough to wake him before he flash stepped to the other end of the futon.

“Hm? What- Jesus fucking Christ.” Dave leapt backwards as fast as he could only to slam into Dirk’s chest. Dirk grabbed his shoulders lightly and Dave could feel the goose bumps rise on his skin underneath the leather gloves. “Fuck Bro.”

“I got pizza,” he said. Dave huffed and spun around quickly afraid that Dirk might try to attack him. Dirk chuckled and walked around Dave to sit on the futon, “don’t worry no strife just food.”

Dave watched him open the box carefully, still a little wary of what he might try as Dave sat down next to him. Dirk already had half a slice stuffed into his mouth as he flipped through channels on the TV. Tentatively, Dave took a slice, but didn’t start eating until he’d entirely convinced himself that his brother wasn’t going to attack him.

“What’s in the bag anyway?” Dave asked. They’d been eating for a while now, just enjoying calmness for the first time in a while. As Dave had started to notice Dirk’s little weaknesses recently, the number of times they fought on the roof had gone up. Dave would wear the shortest short he had and invite his brother to the roof only to catch him off guard with just the right hip movement. It was thrilling getting to win, so Dave just kept doing it over and over again. Eventually he’d have to stop some of the underhanded tactics, but it was too much fun for now.

“I bought the most recent Tekken,” Dirk said. The words slurred together a bit as he was speaking with a slice of pizza have in his mouth, “I figured we could play it together.”

“Oh cool,” Dave said. He sat up, grabbing the game quickly so he could examine the box as he munched on his mouthful of the greasy pizza. Dirk smiled a little at him knowing that he wasn’t able to see his face. There was something about Dave that recently got him lost in every adorable little quirky movement Dave made. He shook his head again knowing that it was better to put those kinds of thoughts out of his mind. They were distressing every time he had them; he never really seemed to have them before, but recently since Dave had taken on some certain more adult characteristics he’d started to get these little pricking thoughts about his brother. Only his brother, never anyone else, which didn’t really quell the uneasy feeling he had, but it at least calmed his mind that he didn’t have some kind of underage fetish.

“You need to finish the wash first,” Dirk said. Dave made a long groaning noise and sank into the couch. Dirk shot him a quick look and he was up in a flash walking out of the apartment as Dirk reveled in his ability to do that.

Dave stomped down the stairs grumbling about hollow threats hoping that his brother wouldn’t be up for starting anything when he got back upstairs. He pulled the clothes out of the dryer and quickly flung one of the shirts over his head. He immediately realized it wasn’t his, but left it be since he didn’t really care to try and find his own shirt. After getting all of the dry stuff in the basket and moving the wet things to the dryer, he started another load grabbing the basket before heading back up the stairs. The apartment was quiet when he walked in putting him on edge, but when he glanced around, Cal had been moved out of sight and his brother was still sitting on the couch.

“Did you finish?” he asked.

“I think it’s physically impossible to finish washing anything considering the dryer takes at least an hour and a half on its own,” Dave said. He fell back onto the couch with a small thud. Dirk did a quick double take over his brother before completely registering that Dave was wearing his shirt. There was a short internal dialogue in which Dirk decided he shouldn’t bring it up.

“That’s close enough too done,” Dirk said. He flipped on the TV and changed the input so they could start the game.

“Sweet,” Dave said. He sat up excitedly grabbing the controller to turn on the system. Dirk chuckled as the screen popped up watching Dave move through the menu quickly to bring up the story mode. “Every other loss?” he asked.

“Yeah sure,” Dirk said. He sat back as Dave set the game on hard and started playing. They took turns for a long time, taking occasional breaks for Dave to go move the laundry around. Eventually it was dark outside and the only light in the apartment was the TV as they switched over to the two player mode. It wasn’t long before Dirk had beaten Dave three times in a row leaving Dave a little irate and Dirk a little smug.

“Somethin’ wrong Lil’ Man?” Dirk asked. He was setting up the next round as his livid little brother frowned at the controller in his hands. Dave was almost pouting and Dirk could feel his pants grow uncomfortable as Dave sat up in his seat determined to win the next round. He was still wearing Dirk’s shirt, and he was moving his hips in this little jerking motion as he started the round.

Dirk managed to keep it together when he wasn’t staring; keeping his focus, he managed to get ahead of Dave pretty easily beating life points out of him as Dirk listened to his brother growl. His smugness came back just a bit when Dave leaned into his side slightly. He glanced at Dave and laughed at the kid’s usual tactic, which was physically get in Dirk’s way. But Dirk didn’t expect his next move which was to swiftly just climb into Dirk’s lap and press down as hard as he could.

Dave kneaded into Dirk a little only to make the situation much worse than it already was. Dirk stopped playing altogether and Dave quickly killed him making sure to take full advantage of the situation. Dirk tried not to make any noise only gasping a little bit when Dave would wiggle or shift, but as soon as the game was over Dave froze a bit realizing what he had done to his brother and glancing at him over his shoulder worried that Dirk would be angry.

Instead, Dave found Dirk blushing slightly and trying not to look at him as he sorted out what was going on in his head. Shifting again, Dave managed to pull a faint sound out of Dirk’s throat, which was a far more enticing sound than he would have anticipated. He moved again receiving a similar response as before when he felt his brother’s shaking fingers crawl their way up to his waist encouraging him to keep going. Dave complied; moving his hips back and forth over his brother’s hard on. Dirk let out another tiny noise as Dave accidentally moaned.

“Turn around,” Dirk said. Dave followed his order as Dirk guided him into grinding their dicks together. Dirk pulled Dave into a hard kiss letting go of his discretion.

“Ah, Bro,” Dave said. Dirk was planting little kisses down his jaw and onto his neck trying his hardest not to just rip Dave’s clothes off. “Bro please fuck me,” Dave said. Dirk paused for the slightest moment, but quickly stopped himself from thinking it over continuing to grind Dave’s hips into his own. Dave wrapped his arms around Drik’s neck for support, “Bro, please.”

Dirk glanced at Dave’s face quickly and grabbed the button on Dave’s jeans; pulling his pants open and unzipping them, Dirk stopped again when he realized Dave didn’t have any boxers on, but pushed forward shuffling down his jeans enough for him to grab Dave’s dick. Dave made a low whining noise as Dirk wrapped his fingers around him being careful not to press his leather glove into him to hard as he started to stroke.

Dave shifted a little letting out soft whines as he slid his hands down Dirk’s chest. He pulled at his brother’s belt managing to open it so he could unbutton his jeans. Dirk kept a soft and slow pace on Dave as he let him play with his pants, he wasn’t really sure how much Dave could take and he didn’t want to spoil the fun. Dave managed to get Dirk’s pants open, but he couldn’t get them down or really move his boxers until Dirk lifted his hips for him, which Dirk seemed to want to refuse to do.

“Bro come on,” Dave said. His voice was still begging and whiney, but it was enough to get Dirk to do what Dave wanted. He picked up his hips just enough for Dave to shift his pants and boxers out of the way, but didn’t give Dave a chance to grab him. Instead, Dirk quickly pulled Dave forward so he could wrap his hand around both of their dicks at the same time. Dave moaned falling forward into Dirk’s shoulder letting his head rest there for a moment.

Dirk stroked them both harder now feeling Dave’s heat against his own was enticing and he could feel himself growing impatient. Squeezing in just the right way made Dave let out awe-inspiring little noises which travelled straight to the pit of Dirk’s stomach.

“Please Bro, I want you to fuck me,” Dave said. He was whispering in Dirk’s ear now and kissing his neck. Dirk let go of them for a moment to grab the lube from underneath the futon as Dave whined about the lack of attention. Dave gasped when he was thrown onto the futon next to Dirk only to have his pants torn off quickly and cold fingers pressed to his ass. Kneading Dave’s ass lightly, Dirk leaned down for a kiss that was softer this time as Dave let him slip his tongue in his mouth.

Their dicks brushed past each other as Dirk continued to massage Dave’s ass as he made moaning noises into the kiss. He tried to buck his hip up into Dirk’s, but Dirk kept him down pressing his fingers closer to Dave’s asshole. When Dirk broke the kiss, Dave started begging again making strange strangled noises as Dirk’s dick rubbed against his own.

“God dammit please, I’m begging you please Bro,” Dave said. His voice was breathy and short as he spoke. Dirk responded by removing his shades tossing them on the ground so he could see all of the neediness first hand. Dave quickly knocked his hat off, too afraid to actually go for his brother’s shades for fear of retaliation in the form of Dave getting left unsatisfied. Dirk finally removed his hands letting Dave buck into him more as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers quickly and move his hands back down using one to spread Dave’s cheeks open while slipping a finger inside him.

Dave threw his head back letting out a little cry of relief as Dirk quickly slid a second finger in with ease. He pressed his lips to Dave’s neck, licking and sucking, leaving little marks anywhere he could. Dave squirmed underneath him trying to keep his tongue away from his neck, but Dirk grabbed his jaw with his free hand.

“Do you do this to yourself?” Dirk asked. He started curling his fingers ever so slightly which only succeeded in making Dave squirm harder. Dirk glanced at his face again. It was flushed and he refused to make eye contact with his brother. He could feel his dick throb against Dave’s craving more attention, but torturing Dave seemed like more fun at the moment. “Is this why I can hear buzzing coming from your room sometimes?” Dirk asked. He smirked as Dave’s eyes got wide and quickly diverted away from him again.

Dirk chuckled moving his fingers more until he was finger fucking Dave. Dave snaked his arms back around Dirk’s neck, but they were quickly moved above his head to keep him from hiding his face in Dirk’s chest. Dirk slid his fingers out after a minute or so leaving Dave’s legs trembling and little moans escaping his lips. He’d managed to be careful enough not to make Dave cum, but now he wasn’t sure quite how long Dave would last once his dick was in him.

He lubed himself up and pressed his tip against Dave’s ass glancing at his face again for approval. Dave nodded quickly, and Dirk slid in accidentally letting a moan slip out of his mouth. Dave’s face was a mix of euphoria and slight pain as he realized his brother may have been even bigger than he thought. His eyes were a little wide and his ass twitched trying to get used to the size. Dave’s little vibrator was nothing compared to this and he could tell his body knew it.

After giving Dave a minute to adjust; Dirk started moving slowly. He pulled almost all the way before pressing back in as he went at a snail’s pace making sure he wouldn’t hurt Dave. It didn’t take long for Dave to be begging and whining again. Dirk held onto Dave’s hands still making sure that he could see every little facial twitch before he pulled out and slammed back into Dave full force.

“Jesus fuck,” Dave said. His eyes were wide as he voice grew louder and louder while Dirk started to pick up the pace. He moved his hands gripping Dave’s hips pulling them each time he slammed forward. Dave quickly turned into a moaning mess arching his back into his brother’s movements. Dirk’s head spun a little as Dave’s ass clamped down on him. He could feel every twitch or shifting movement Dave made as Dirk continued to fuck him into the futon.

The noises Dave was making quickly turned into screaming gasps with closed eyed whines that seemed to only make Dirk’s dick harder. At some point Dave got bold enough to swipe his brother’s shades just before planting another kiss on him. Dirk didn’t think anything of it he went on slamming into Dave as hard as he could while Dave tangled their tongues together.

Dave grabbed onto Dirk’s hair surprised at the softness despite the spikes. He was starting to see stars even with his eyes closed and it wasn’t long before came all over his stomach. Dirk lost his head as Dave’s ass bit down on his dick, his movements became more erratic as Dave whispered sweet things near his ear.

“God fuck Dave,” Dirk mumbled. He felt his dick twitch as he pulled out just before he came sticking close so he could still cover Dave’s asshole. Dave shivered and whined a little at the feeling, he’d wanted his brother to come inside, but that didn’t matter anymore as he left go dropping back onto the futon as Dirk huffed above him.

It only took a moment for Dirk to register back in reality, but he quickly pushed away any thoughts about what he’d just done and focused on Dave. He watched the tan skin on Dave’s neck as Dave swallowed hard he glanced down over his shirt that Dave still had on which was now covered in his younger brother’s come. Dirk shivered and leaned forward to kiss Dave again, pulling him up into a sitting position to slide his shirt off.

“Are you okay?” Dirk asked. Dave was still trembling slightly as Dirk pulled him close.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded and glanced at Dirk quickly his face still a beat red color. Dirk sized him up for a moment before picking pulling Dave into his lap so Dave could lean into his chest. He ran his fingers through Dave’s hair to get it out of his face as Dave nuzzled into him a little.

“Come on,” Dirk said. He stood with Dave in his arms. “We should probably clean you up before you fall asleep.” Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck lightly keeping his face in his neck.

“Can we get ice cream?” Dave asked. Dirk laughed as he walked into the bathroom.

“Yeah sure Lil’ man.”


End file.
